Era marauders
by Shair Tuck Black
Summary: 6º curso para los merodeadores... Pésima para los resumenes, simplemente leanlo xDJamesxLily, etc.


Capítulo I

Recuerdos

"Lily se dirigía hacia el anden 9 ¾ de la estación de King Cross. Estaba nerviosísima. En verano había recibido una carta anunciándole su entrada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y aún no se lo podía creer, ella bruja. Era algo extrañamente emocionante. Sin embargo explicaba pequeñas cosas, como que una vez a su hermana después de una discusión se le hubiera puesto el pelo verde. Pero ahora iba hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar el andén sola, ya que sus padres se habían despedido de ella fuera de la estación muy emotivamente. Avistó por fin el andén 9 y… el 10. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el andén 9 ¾? Bueno, tal vez se hubiera equivocado. Miró de nuevo la carta de la cuál no se separaba y vio que no, que era el 9 ¾ de la estación King Cross. ¿Entonces?

Cuando aun estaba pensando en que podía haber pasado se le acerco una chica. Tenía el pelo moreno y largo, unos ojos marrones y era realmente bella. Su boca mostraba una reluciente sonrisa.

- Hola, he visto que estás buscando algo¿puedo ayudarte?

- Eeee, esto, bueno… es que – Lily se puso roja¿y si la tomaba por loca¿Y si llamaba al guardia de la estación para preguntarlo? Ella ya había supuesto al no verlo a primera vista que ninguna persona que no supiera lo del colegio de magia lo sabría. Al final se decidió. Si la chica quería preguntárselo al guardia, antes de que este llegara se iría corriendo. A lo mejor la podía ayudar -. Bueno, es que no se donde esta el andén 9 y ¾.

Ante la sorpresa de Lily, la chica sonrió.

- Hogwarts ¿no, y por lo que veo debes de provenir de una familia muggle. Yo vengo de una familia de magos antigua, aunque ahora vivo con mis tíos por que… bueno, déjalo… ¿Vienes?

Lily suspiró agradecida y la siguió. Una chica venida de una familia de magos… vaya, eso debía ser emocionante. Entonces delante de ella vio a lo que debían de ser los tíos de la chica. Tenían un niño más o menos de su edad, aunque este no traía ningún carrito. La chica, por el contrario en el suyo llevaba su baúl y una lechuza parda, con pinta de ser bastante enérgica y soportar largos viajes.

- Bueno, estos son mis tíos Paul y Ringrela Mckintons, y mi primo Eric – los tíos le dieron la mano a Lily alegremente, aunque el primo parecía desganado y algo contrariado al dársela -. Ella es Lily, también empieza su primer año. Mi primo irá a Dummstang, por decisión de mi tía.

Al ver que Lily se quedaba un poco sorprendida, la chica sonrió e hizo un disimulado gesto, queriendo decir que luego se le explicaba.

- Por cierto, que mala memoria, mi nombre es Alhena Mckinton. Bueno, será mejor que pasemos ya la barrera –dijo sonriendo.

Lily, recordando de repente que tenía que coger un tren para ir a Hogwarts volvió a la realidad y vio que su nueva amiga se dirigía a la barrera corriendo y la traspasaba con el carrito. Olvidó de nuevo que tenía que pasarla y se quedó impresionada mirando la pared por la que acababa de entrar Alhena.

- Vaya, ya veo, esto es nuevo para ti ¿no? – dijo sonriendo Ringrela -. Bueno, tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, solamente tienes que dirigirte corriendo hacia la barrera y pasarla. No sentirás nada. Por cierto, despídete de Alhena de nuestra parte, si no Eric no llegará a su comienzo de curso.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y empezó a correr hacia la barrera. Al llegar cerró los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir se encontró en el andén 9 y ¾ donde encontró a Alhena esperando. También había una espectacular locomotora roja. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos ya. El tren partirá dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Subieron juntas al tren y buscaron algún compartimente donde meterse. Sin embargo, el tren estaba lleno, y al llegar al último vagón tampoco tuvieron suerte. Alhena, ya que veía que no podrían entrar en ninguno, llamo a la puerta de uno en el que cuatro chicos estaban sentados.

- Hola, perdón¿podríais hacernos un sitio? Es que parece que esta todo lleno y veo que aquí quedan aun dos asientos libres.

- Sí, podéis entrar – le contestó un chico con gafas y un cabello negro despeinado -. De todas formas no esperamos a nadie.

Cuando colocaron su equipaje y se sentaron, se presentaron.

- Bueno, yo soy Alhena McKinton y ella es…

- Lily Evans, encantada –contestó. Estaba algo nerviosa, aunque no tanto como uno de los chavales, con un pelo casi rubio, ojos marrones, pequeño y con una nariz que se asemejaba a la de un ratón. Realmente todo en él se le asemejaba, aunque solo en una pequeña proporción.

- Yo soy James Potter, y es un placer conoceros a ambas – dijo el chico del cabello negro. Lily pensó que era realmente guapo, y además parecía muy simpático.

- Pues yo soy Remus Lupin, comienzo primer año, supongo que como vosotras –dijo un chico de pelo castaño y muy guapo. Aun así parecía extrañamente cansado y algo pálido y serio, aunque esto no le quitaba atractivo.

- Yo soy Peter Petigrew –dijo el chico pequeño.

- Y yo soy Sirius Black – dijo un chico moreno y apuesto que estaba enfrente de Alhena. Tenía unos ojos grises y era el más alto de los cuatro. Su pelo moreno caía con elegancia sobre sus ojos, aunque parecía tener un aire un tanto altivo y pícaro. Había pronunciado su apellido como con desgana, y tal vez con un poco de asco.

- Black –repitió Alhena. Lily se asustó al notar una pizca de odio en sus grandes ojos marrones - ¿ere familiar de la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black? –dijo con una nota de burla en la voz. Ante la sorpresa de Lily, el chico no se enfado, si no que pareció que durante unos momentos tenía en los ojos un brillo de sorpresa y admiración, aunque también de vergüenza.

- Sí – contesto -. Y también sé lo que estas pensando. Pero no te creas que estoy orgulloso de llevar ese apellido. Mas bien lo contrario. Me hubiera gustado mucho más ser uno de los McKinton, o un Weasley. Odio a las familias que dicen tener sangre pura.

Ahora la que tenía parecía absolutamente sorprendida era Alhena. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y parecía absolutamente extrañada. De repente mostró una enorme sonrisa y dijo:

- Lo siento, pensaba que serías… bueno, como algunos de tu familia. Un día conocí a una tal Bellatrix Black, me supongo que será tu prima – Sirius asintió -. Y bueno, era un poco…

- Estúpida, idiota, prepotente sin motivo, sí, seguramente sería mi prima – sonrió y Alhena también lo hizo.

- Perdón, pero ¿qué es exactamente tener sangre pura? – preguntó Lily, se había perdido en ese momento de la conversación, y no sabía que tenía de especial apellidarse Black. Alhena y Sirius parecieron sobresaltarse, como si no se hubieron percatado de la presencia de los demás, pero James, Remus y Peter se miraron extrañados.

- Supongo que eres hija de muggles ¿no? – dijo James. Ella asintió -. Bueno, en el mundo mágico hay dos tipos de familias, las que no soportan a los muggles, y por lo tanto alegan que su familia es de "sangre pura" (quiere decir, que nunca se han casado ni casarán con muggles porque los detestan y hasta algunas llegan al punto de que algunos familiares han querido aprobar la caza de muggles) – en ese momento miró a Sirius que bajó la cabeza y la meneó, como queriendo reafirmar que preferiría no haber sido un Black -. Y otras, como los Weasley, los Mckintons y muchas otras a las que eso no les importa, que a veces son tan sangre limpia como las otras pero que muchas veces defienden los derechos muggles. La más conocida de estas familias es la Weasley, de la que el otro tipo de familias dicen que son unos traidores a la sangre – concluyó.

Lily se quedó en silencio, y Alhena al advertirlo le dijo:

- Sin embargo, hay muy pocas familias a las que le interese esa estupidez de la "pureza de sangre". Y por supuesto la mayoría van a Slytherin.

Lily ya había oído hablar de las casas, y tenía muy claro que no quería ir a Slytherin. De echo, de hay había salido el mago tenebroso que ya empezaba por esos años a sembrar el terror. A ella le atraía más la idea de ir a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.

- Ya he oído hablar algo –dijo. Sin embargo de repente se fijo en que Sirius tenía agachada la cabeza y sus ojos miraban al suelo. Al cruzarse su mirada con la de Remus, este explicó.

- Bueno, es que todos los miembros de la familia Black hasta ahora han ido a Slytherin, y él está preocupado. Preferiría tirarse de un puente antes que ir a esa casa según ha dicho.

- Y tú también lo preferirías. Además, vosotros seguro que acabareis en Gryffindor.

- No estés tan seguro, nadie sabe eso antes de entrar. Además cualquiera de nosotros podría acabar hasta en Huflepuff –observó James

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Huflepuff? – preguntó ceñuda Lily. Había oído decir que era una casa normal, aunque la verdad ella también prefería ir a Raveclaw o Gryffindor.

- Bueno, no es la mejor casa –dijo James -. Aunque claro, es mejor que Slytherin pero dicen que allí van todos los que son, bueno… mediocres.

Lily frunció algo más el entrecejo. No es que James le cayera mal, pero parecía tener a la gente que no se le daba bien la magia por debajo. Aunque por supuesto, en la voz al haber dicho las últimas palabras había un deje de disculpa, pero a ella por el momento le parecía mal que hablaran así de esa casa.

- Bueno, voy a darme una vuelta por el tren, acabaré durmiéndome si sigo aquí.

- Espera te acompaño –dijo Lily mientras Alhena ya salía del vagón.

Recorrieron el pasillo y de repente se chocaron con un grupo de chicos de su edad.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si tú debes ser Alhena McKinton –dijo una chica rubia y esbelta, con aire altivo. Tenía la insignia de Slytherin cosida en su túnica -. ¿Quién te acompaña?

- Hola, me llamo Lily Evans y…

- Evans – murmuro la chica -. ¿Vienes de familia muggles?

Lily se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Había algo de malo en ello acaso? Aunque tal vez esta chica fuera de las personas que si lo creyeran…

- Sí, vengo de familia muggles

- Vaya, una maldita sangre sucia.

- No te atrevas a repetir eso Black –dijo Alhena, había sacado su varita y en sus ojos había un odio inmenso -. Será mejor que te calles, si hay alguien que manche el nombre de los magos y brujas es tu familia.

- No te atrevas a repetir eso McKinton, te lo advierto –dijo un chico de pelo rubio y lacio que había detrás. Parecía unos seis años mayor que ellas y lucía una insignia de prefecto.

- Tú debes de ser Lucius Malfoy, la verdad es que vuestras familias se disputan el premio a la mayor estupidez – murmuró con desprecio en cada sílaba Alhena -. Con que prefecto ¿Cuánto dinero le ha costado ha tu familia esa insignia?

Antes de que pudieran llegar a las manos aparecieron Sirius, James, Remus y Peter por la puerta del compartimento.

- Se puedes saber que demonios p… bueno, pero si tenemos aquí a nuestro amigo Quejicus…

Lily siguió la mirada de burla de James y vio que al lado de Malfoy había un chico que aun no había tomado parte en la discusión. Sus ojos al cruzarse con los de James desprendieron un profundo odio.

- Vámonos, aquí no hay nada que hacer –dijo Black a Lucius -. Será mejor que nos marchemos, está insolente no merece ni que la miremos. ¡Ah! Por cierto, adiós primo…

Se marchó con una extraña sonrisa seguida de Lucius y los demás. Sin embargo, cuando se iba a pasar el chaval al que habían llamado Quejicus, está se cerró en sus narices. El chico se dio rápidamente la vuelta con la varita en ristre.

- Bueno, bueno, Quejicus nos volvemos a ver… ¿Qué pasa nos vas a atacar?

El chico no dijo nada pero le miro con esa mirada de profundo odio. Parecía realmente concentrado, y miraba que flanco era mejor para atacar.

- ¿Qué os ha hecho? –preguntó Alhena.

- Bueno, digamos que al entrar en el tren tuvo la insolencia de empujarnos groseramente –dijo Sirius, que miraba la escena con divertimento. Sin embargo Lily advirtió que a Remus parecía no hacerle ninguna gracia.

- Dejadlo en paz entonces –dijo de pronto Alhena -. No os ha hecho nada, dejarlo en paz.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó asombrado Sirius. El chico también la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad. Alhena se dio la vuelta y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Severus Snape –dijo el chico. Lily se fijó más en él. Dos cortinas de pelo grasiento le enmarcaban la cara y tenia una nariz afilada y prominente, tenía la piel cetrina, parecía una planta a la que no le diera mucho el Sol. Sin embargo Alhena no se percataba de eso, si no que le miraba a los dos ojos negros.

- Te aconsejo que no vayas con esa gente, no es buena compañía –dijo ésta -. Pero no puedo decidir por ti.

El chico pareció dudar un momento si irse o no, sin embargo después se fijo en Lily y esta vio en sus ojos un profundo odio. Después abrió la puerta y salió del vagón siguiendo a sus amigos. Alhena suspiró y bajo la cabeza. Lily se había quedado impresionada, que no se dio cuenta al girarse de que allí estaba James. Se chocó contra él y este le dijo sonriente:

- Cuidado Evans, parece que vas atropellando.

- Vaya, lo siento… -dijo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo -. ¿Qué pasa, conmigo no te vas a enfrentar ni ha llamarme Quejicus? Que extraño ¿no? La verdad, no sé porque le habéis echo eso al chico…

- Bueno, la verdad es que luego le vimos que se dirigía a los de Slytherin y que se reía con ellos de una chica muggle que tenía problemas para subir el equipaje, tengo la sospecha de que alguno de esos le estaba lanzando un hechizo al baúl y nos pareció un imbécil…

- ¿Y crees que esa es razón para amenazarle cuando estáis aquí todos los amiguitos? –preguntó Lily. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, y que algunas personas que habían salido de sus compartimentos cuando la pequeña escaramuza la miraban con curiosidad y algo divertidos.

- Bueno, Evans, tampoco es para tanto… - se intentó defender James.

- Mira déjame en paz – y se fue de allí.

Alhena la siguió corriendo, y cambiaron de vagón. En el siguiente vieron un compartimento donde estaban sentadas dos chicas (¿Cómo se les podía haber pasado por alto antes?) y se dirigieron allí.

- Hola, perdón, nos podríamos sentar aquí por favor – dijo Lily al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- Sí, por supuesto, yo me llamo Rehin y está es Florence Turner –dijo una chica de pelo castaño, alta y guapa. Llevaba en una mano un reloj bastante extraño, con cuatro manecillas. La otra chica, rubia, de estatura normal y ojos color verde claro hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, mientras que una tímida sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

- Gracias, no podría soportar a los chicos con los que estaba antes –dijo Lily a su vez sentándose. Alhena sin embargo se quedó a la puerta.

- Lily, no te deberías haber puesto así. El chico era claramente un Slytherin, y si es de nuestro curso, lo será después de los amigos a los que ha elegido. No es raro que alguien como James o Sirius se enfurezcan con él por lo que estaba haciendo. Además, mira como me puse yo con Narcisa Black y Malfoy.

- Ya, pero eso es distinto, tú tenias motivos, además ahora que lo dices no tenías que haber echo nada, me se defender sola –dijo Lily.

- Bueno, esta bien, pues entonces yo me iré a…

- No, no quería decir eso, espera. Digo que tú tenías un mínimo motivo, pero ellos no, además lo tuyo era distinto, eras una contra cinco, no esperaste a que salieran todos para enfrentarte a uno solo –dijo rápidamente Lily. Lo que menos le apetecía es que su amiga se enfadara con ella Ante la sorpresa de esta, Alhena comenzó a reír.

- Te iba a decir que iba a ir a por el equipaje, pero si quieres acompañarme…

- Ummm, está bien, te acompaño, ahora volvemos –dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

- No, esperad, tengo ganas de ver a esos chicos –dijo de repente Florence -. Y supongo que tu también ¿no Rhein?

- Sí, iré yo también –dijo ésta sonriendo.

Se encaminaron hacia el otro vagón y entraron en el compartimento en el preciso momento en que James salía. Lily que iba delante chocó contra él.

- Au

- Vaya, lo siento Evans. Y también por lo de antes, espero que me perdones, iba ahora a llamarte.

- ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

- Bueno… yo….

- ¡Ah, veo que no tienes remedio –dijo Lily. Sin embargo, aun con todo lo que había hecho, ese chico le seguía cayendo simpático. Aunque por supuesto, no se lo iba a demostrar -. Bueno, está bien.- "aunque no esperes que haya una bonita amistad entre nosotros así como así…"pensó a su vez.

- Bueno, pues yo os perdono, os doy mi bendición y todo lo que queráis, pero por favor dejadme coger mi equipaje –comentó Alhena por detrás de Lily.

- ¡Ah! Sí, claro, os tendréis que cambiar – dijo Sirius, y con ayuda de Remus bajó el equipaje -. Ahora bien, si queréis aquí hay sitio para las cuatro.

Lily se fijó en que tanto Florence como Rehin se habían quedado maravilladas mirando a Sirius. La verdad es que estaban enrojeciendo por momentos y Lily se preguntó como podría intervenir, ya que la proposición iba sobre todo por ellas.

- No hace falta Sirius, casi nos vamos a nuestro sitio de antes. Hay más espacio. Nos vemos luego – dijo Alhena contestando. Lily se dio cuenta que solo se había dado cuenta ella de la vergüenza de sus dos nuevas amigas.

Al llegar al compartimento se cambiaron rápidamente y empezaron ha hablar. Florence les contó que había sido ella la chica que había estado intentando subir el equipaje al tren, pero una rueda se había quedado encasquetada con el escalón y le era difícil sacarla. Ella, como Lily, venía de familia muggles y había cometido la estupidez de decírselo al prefecto de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

- …y entonces el se comenzó a reír de mi y llamó a sus amigos. Pero de repente se acercó – en ese momento suspiró de una forma que hizo que Alhena la mirara con una mirada divertida -. Sirius y su amigo y me ayudaron a subirlo.

- Sí, bueno, yo también aparecí – le dijo Rehin. Ella era provenía de una familia de brujas y magos llamada Bones y parecía haberse echo amiga de Florence tan rápidamente como ella de Alhena. Realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con ellas. Eran chicas divertidas. Después de esto comenzaron a hablar de las casas.

- Me parece que yo terminaré en Hufflepuff, creo que es la casa que más me pega. Además, debe de ser genial ir a esa –dijo Florence, aunque no se la notaba muy convencida.

- Ya bueno, y yo contigo –dijo Rehin sonriendo -. Pero a mí si me gusta, dicen que es la casa más amigable de todas, además la mayoría de mi familia ha pertenecido a esa casa.

- Sí, yo también lo he oído –dijo Alhena -. Y lo he visto como tu, de allí sale gente muy agradable.

- ¿Y tu a que casa irás Alhena? – preguntó Lily. Tenía curiosidad de saber a que casa había ido toda su familia.

- Bueno, mi familia siempre ha estado en casas muy dispares, excepto en la de Salazar, por supuesto. Pero la mayoría han acabado en Gryffindor, y es allí donde yo quiero ir. Además es la casa que más rivalidad tiene con Slytherin.

- Se ve que no te caen muy bien la gente de allí –dijo Rehin sonriendo divertida.

- Ya, bueno, depende. He conocido a algunas personas de esa casa que eran geniales pero la mayoría tienen ideas despreciables.

Lily sonrió. Le había gustado encontrarse con una amiga como Alhena, que parecía defender los derechos muggles más que nadie en aquel tren excepto tal vez James. James… ¿por qué tenia esa sensación tan extraña cada vez que pensaba en él?

- Y tú Lily, a cual te gustaría ir.

- Bueno, a la que vayáis vosotras. Pero sin duda me gusta como son en Gryffindor, y también en Ravenclaw.

- Ummm, en Ravenclaw hay tres opciones, o acabas siendo una persona normal, o una persona algo extraña, o un prepotente sin remedio. Personalmente prefiero a los segundos –sonrió Alhena. Las demás rieron ante el comentario. Siguieron hablando (y compraron cuando el paso el carrito del expreso, lleno de golosinas, un montón de ellas y luego las comieron todas por supuesto) hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde un hombre joven, pero enorme y barbudo les estaba esperando con un farol.

- Los alumnos de primero por aquí. Todos los alumnos que se acerquen aquí.

- ¿Por donde vamos a ir? –pregunto Alhena al gran hombre, viendo que el resto de alumnos iban hacia otro lado.

- Digamos que vamos ha hacer la ruta turística –dijo éste sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! Ya me han hablado de esto. Usted debe ser el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts – dijo Rehin, al punto que se le unían James y los demás armando barullo. Echaron a caminar mientras las chicas seguían hablando con el gran hombre.

- ¡Ey vosotros! No alborotéis mucho. Sí, así es, soy el guardián de Hogwarts. Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid y vosotras sois…

- Yo me llamo Lily, está es Alhena, Rehin y Florence –contestó. Le gustaba aquel hombre, aunque al principio tenía aspecto de salvaje, con esa melena desgreñada, mostraba siempre una sonrisa absolutamente bondadosa.

- ¡Oh! Vaya encantado. Espero que os guste estar aquí. Aunque por supuesto, os gustará, pues Hogwarts tiene ahora mismo el más grande director que ha tenido nunca…

- Sí, el mejor mago de toda la historia, Albus Dumbledore –contestó Alhena, ante la sorpresa tanto de Hagrid como de las demás. Este le sonrió y le dijo:

- Veo que le tienes aprecio, yo también, es un gran hombre

- Y gracias a que es un buen hombre es el mejor mago –dijo la pequeña bruja sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lago, donde se separaron y Alhena acabó en el bote con Peter, Sirius y Remus. Lily, en cambio, fue con James, Rehin y Florence. Al doblar el recodo, todos los alumnos de los botes soltaron una exclamación de asombro al vislumbrar un castillo enorme con algunas torres iluminadas.

- Esto es impresionante –oyó Lily que alguien decía

Al llegar al gran vestíbulo, una bruja alta y de aspecto severo les estaba esperando allí. Tenía un moño bien estirado, era delgada y tenía unas gafas de montura cuadrada. En cuanto se presento (era la subdirectora McGonagall) les llevó a una sala donde les dijo que se prepararan para la gran selección.

Tras unos minutos, les sacaron de la sala y les llevaron al Gran Comedor. Lily quedó boquiabierta al ver el gran techo hechizado, que tenia la misma forma que el cielo de fuera, esa noche especialmente claro que dejaba ver las estrellas con total perfección.

Después, observó un sombrero colocado sobre un taburete de tres patas, delante de la mesa de los profesores. Mientras lo estaba mirando con interés, le sorprendió ver que una costura se abría, y que el objeto empezaba a entonar una canción:

Aquí estamos como todos los años

Para seleccionar a los nuevos pequeños

Que intentarán llenar sus mentes aviesas

De cultura mágica y sabiduría ascentral

Me tejieron hace siglos

Los cuatro fundadores

Para que después de muertos

Pudiera yo elegir a los nuevos

Y así nací yo

El sombrero seleccionador

Que os mandaré a cada casa

Según vuestro tesón

En Gryffindor iréis

Los que singular valor tendréis

A Hufflepuff nada más

Los que vuestros esfuerzos no hallen "jamás"

A Slytherin entrarán

Los astutos sin igual

A Ravenclaw llegaréis

Los que vuestra inteligencia sin esfuerzo ganéis

Ahora acercados

Y que no tiemblen vuestras manos

Ya que conmigo a gusto estaréis

Aunque en vuestra mente hurgando este

El sombrero cayó y todo el comedor se llenó de aplausos y vítores. Parecía que la ceremonia de selección era siempre llevada con toda la emoción que eso requería. Pero ahora empezaba la verdad y Lily notaba que le temblaban las piernas. Se fijó en que a todos les pasaba algo parecido. Excepto a Alhena que se mantenía firme y sonriente. Lily se maravillaba de la tranquilidad que le echaba al asunto. La selección comenzó y uno por uno los alumnos fueron pasando. Después de tres alumnos Sirius Black se adelantó. El sombrero tardo cinco minutos en elegirlo. Parecía que estaba dudando.

- Gryffindor –gritó al fin. La mesa de la derecha no podía dejar de aplaudir, aunque Lily se fijó en que había algunos rostros de sorpresa entre los sentados.

Al llegarle el turno a Rehin Bones la mandó a Hufflepuff como ella ya había predicho, y esa mesa se hizo en aplausos. Después de algunos nombres más le toco el turno a Remus Lupin, al cual también mandaron a Gryffindor. De repente McGonagall dijo:

- Mckinton, Alhena.

Alhena se dirigió con paso firme hacia el taburete y se colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Lily se quedó en silencio. Esperaba ir a la misma casa que su amiga…

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió con más fuerza que nunca. Lily se preguntó por qué. De repente recordó algo "Ves, esos de hay son mis tíos, ahora vivo con ellos porque… bueno, da igual" ¿Qué le habría pasado a los padres de Alhena¿Y si tenía que ver algo con aquel mago tenebroso que ya se hacía siempre un hueco en los diarios mágicos por terribles episodios de violencia, tanto de sus seguidores como de él? Entonces intentó recordar. El mismo día que había recibido la carta se había suscrito al profeta y había visto que… ¡Eso era! Habían matado a… ¡Oh! Ahora no sabía que iba a decirle cuando se diera cuenta de que…

- Lily Evans

Lily dio un respingo. Espera¿por qué la habían saltado? De repente se dio cuenta, la selección la se hacía ese año intercalando alumnos de la primera letra con los de la última, por lo cuál a ella aún no le había tocado. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el sombrero temblando. Lo cogió y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Oyó repentinamente una voz.

- "Hum, veamos, vaya, vaya, podrías ser una gran Ravenclaw, pero no, no. Hufflepuff no te pega. Y Slytherin… tampoco. Vaya, pareces una chica muy fácil, estás llena da coraje y de valor, y temes enfrentarte a algunas cosas, pero sabes controlar tu miedo. Está bien claro…. GRYFFINDOR

Lily se quitó sonriendo el sombrero mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde ya la esperaban con los brazos abiertos Lupin, Black y Alhena. Todos se abrazaron y se sentaron para ver a los próximos. Por fin toco el turno primero a

- Petigrew, Peter.

El comedor se hizo de nuevo en silencio. Peter se desplazo poquito a poquito, y estaba tan nervioso que se tropezó con el último escalón. Sonrió nerviosamente a modo de disculpa y se puso el sombrero. Sin duda fue la selección más larga de aquel año, ya que el sombrero tardó 15 minutos en decidirse.

- GRYFFINDOR –gritó al fin. Peter salió algo mareado y se dirigió tambaleándose a la mesa.

- Se puede saber que te ha dicho – le preguntó Sirius, pero al final nunca lo supieron por qué después de Bunny, Roberta fue James Potter. Casi al instante de ponerse el sombrero gritó Gryffindor y por fin el grupo de chicos quedó totalmente en esa casa de Hogwarts.

Snape, Severus (el chico del tren), fue a Slytherin (Lily se fijó en que Alhena meneaba la cabeza cuando se oyó), Mavidal, Agnes a Hufflepuff y Zath, Robinson a Slytherin.

Tras esto, el sombrero fue retirado y el director se levanto. Tenía ya por aquel entonces una gran barba y una gran melena plateadas. Sus gafas de medialuna estaban sujetas por una curva nariz. Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad y abrió los brazos al máximo, como si intentara abarcar todo el comedor.

- Mis queridos alumnos, este nuevo año se presenta difícil, por los sucesos que me imagino, todos habréis oído hablar. Sin embargo, Hogwarts siempre os esperará con los brazos abiertos para que estéis aquí como estaríais en vuestro hogar. Para los nuevos, advertiros solamente que el bosque prohibido es un lugar peligroso lleno de bestias feroces y con las que no os gustaría encontraros. Espero que tengáis el suficiente sentido común para no intentar entrar, y si no es así, espero que nuestro guardabosques sepa encontraros. También tenéis una pequeña lista de objetos prohibidos por nuestro celador, Argus Filch, y que podréis consultar en el despacho de este. Y ahora simplemente quiero que comáis y llenéis bien vuestros estómagos que no dudo que estarán hambrientos –dijo sonriendo. Acto seguido, se sentó.

- Lily ¿te apetecen patatas? –le ofreció Alhena. Lily, que hasta ese momento apenas se había fijado en el hambre que tenía vio maravillada como la mesa, hasta hacía un momento vacía, estaba ahora llena de todo tipo de alimentos. Se sirvió de todo y hablo animadamente toda la cena. Después de la despedida del director, con unas palabras cariñosas para todos sus alumnos, subieron las escaleras siguiendo a los prefectos hasta la sala común. Lily se sorprendió de cómo los cuadros se movían y susurraban a su paso. Además, al llegar a uno de una señora gorda, con un vestido rosa, esta les pidió la contraseña.

- Pastel de gusarapos –dijo el prefecto. Ante la sorpresa de Lily, y de algunos más venidos de familia muggle, el cuadro se abrió para dejarles paso. Entraron en una sala muy acogedora, en la que alumbraba un cálido fuego. El prefecto les guió por una escalera hacia la habitación de chicas, mientras que a los chicos les guió hacia la otra. Lily entró junto con las cinco compañeras que compartía cuarto (entre ellas Alhena) hacia las camas y cayó derrengada en ella, preguntándose que estaría pasando en la habitación de los chicos…


End file.
